Burning Desires
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: Y..You" Moaned Alex as he tried to get out of the vice like grip...but it seemed to be impenetrable"Yo..u should...be dead" Alex near enough mouthed as the assasins hands moved with a feather like touch"I warned you Alex...and now,your mine" Alex gulped..
1. Down and Dirty

Burning Desires

Disclaimer: Oki…well this is checks watch 4 in the morning so If it is slightly crap I apologise…though please review…IT WILL MAKE MY EARLY MORNING D AY!..And Yay for half term…free hours for story reviewing and such till I implode XD. Anyway…shut up Smisa and get on with it! There waiting for it …Me…oki……Oh …

A 14 year old boy leaned against the outer school wall of Brook land High. His head was hanging down so that his deep brown eyes were hid from the view of the public by his windblown blondish brown hair. _Serious brown eyes _The Boy was of a muscular tone, with handsomely tanned skin that showed off his athletic body perfectly. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest with a black jacket type top over it that hung open loosely, with the sleeves rolled up giving him a rough look, this, with black denim jeans that had the torn look with jagged little holes formed his athletic legs, finished off with white trainers. The boy looked 16 perhaps 17, but if you asked he was only 14, though his birthday was arriving soon so he didn't really care. His past was dark, many people would say their past was dark, but his was haunted tormented that crept up onto him and stole his sanity as swift as the ice does to a life, and just as vicious. Footsteps approached, a left foot used more than the left, quiet but rushed…it was Tom Harris. Alex Rider pushed himself of the wall with his foot, while pushing his hands further into his pockets and lifted his face to meet Toms with a cocky smile. Tom Harris was clothed with a pale blur button t-shirt, denim trousers matched with white trainers ready for football, with his jet black hair still spiked up.

"Harassing the girls were we Tom" Tom blushed slightly while frowning, shaking his head in a jokey way.

"Just because you have competition Alex, doesnt mean you have to be smart assed"

"You…competition, the closest youve got to a girl friend was your old dog Patsy"

"HEY! Leave Patsy out of this…she was my mother's dog" He turned around shooting a glare

"Even worse"

"Oh shut up….Haven't we got footie, or are you to struck by my handsome features" Tom turned around while trying for a seductive glare

"Tom…you look like your squinting…stop it, its really off putting" Alex laughed loudly while patting him on the shoulder and started off at a sudden sprint for the pitch, goading Tom on behind him as he tried to tackle him for the comment.

The two boys played football for the rest of the day, ending with a strange bit of rugby that didnt involve the ball but just a fight in the mud. Tom finally pinned Alex down and flicked some damp hair out of his eyes, still laughing at their fight for the football and the fact that they were splatted head to foot in mud. There was a sudden few seconds of awkward silence where Alex blew some hair out his eyes as Tom had has wrists pinned above his head and was smiling lopsidedly up at him. _He could beat Tom any day, it was just nice to see him smile and feel like a kid again…well teenager but whatever._ Tom breathed out shakily then twisted of him, sitting down next to him as Alex sat back up.

"You know I wish you wouldnt do that" Tom muttered while looking around at the empty park, watching as the swirling grey clouds moved about above them.

"Do what" Alex asked groggily as he sat up again, watching Toms face inquisitively, not sure of how to react.

"You know full well Alex, don't Bullshit around"

"If I knew, dont you think I wouldnt be sitting down asking you the stupid question"

"Whatever Alex…" He grumbles, and starting picking at the grass sulkily then threw it down childishly while frowning and ignoring Alex.

"Tom don't be like that" Alex sighed loudly, getting increasingly pissed oof and crawled around the other side of Tom, making sure he was keeping eye contact.

"What Tom, What have I done this time" Alex asked with a slight edge to his tone. Tom turned and met Alexs eyes, with a raise of his eyebrow he sighed and looked down, braking the contact.

"You…You always let me win, and dont say you arent cos I know Alex or you wouldnt still be here"

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but found nothing to retort with…just a numbness that had been creeping up on him for some time now.

"Im sorry Tom, Its just I wanted to…you always smile when you win and that's what makes me smile and forget my worries" He finished with a sigh as Toms head shot up and looked begrudgingly at Alex.

"Oh sorry, I just….hmmm well I bet" Alex looked up as Tom sentence was cut short, momentarily confused. He looked up just in time to see Tom spring at him, catching him of guard, he felt the world spin at Toms touch as well as the fact the world was now moving.

"There….i…did…it!" Tom finished with a smile and a raise of an eyebrow "Not so tough now….hay Rider" Alex took one look at Toms smiling face and reacted. In a matter of seconds Tom was spread-eagled over the floor with Alex hanging over him, he leaned down and whispered gently in his ear

"I'd be careful if I were you Tom, Sabinas here" he finished with a smile and jumped up, rubbing his hands against his jeans as Sabina walked across the grass in her usual skimpy outfit of a short skirt and low tank top with sport trainers and a pony tail. Her smile reached her eyes as she caught sight of Tom and Alex and she skipped over with a slight quickness. Tom got to his feet quickly, and was about to intercept Alex when a hand on his shoulder meant that Sabina had arrived. He turned around and gave her flash toothed grin. Forgetting Alexs whispered words he looked to Alex then Sabina who was backing away slightly, and then with a quick nod from Alex they rushed forwards and embraced her with a quick hug, and as the two boys tried to get the young girl splatted with mud to. A Pair of ice blue eyes watched from a tall building. _His time would come soon, and it will be all over for MI6…yes, Alex won't have to be worried about life any longer…or ever for that matter. _A laugh as gentle as the wind started and died quickly….so_on._

_Disclaimer: WELL, you finished well done but first….should I have this from Alexs POV-though it mainly is…and I shall re write it possibly soon If I get enough reviews….and yes Yassen shall be popping up VERY soon XD_


	2. close Quarters

Close quarters

Disclaimer: Yes…this is a Yassen/Alex and perhaps there shall be a bit of Wolf/Alex too but, it s up to all of you out there :D so review please….Oh and thanks to **Rosewell lover11, Ellor and all those who put it as Story Alert XD**, you all owe them a thank you as they are the ones who got me to keep this up…so far XD

_Alex twisted and turned in his bed, the blood was everywhere, over his body in his mouth….he could taste it s horrible tang._ _I killed him….them…her…animal…MURDERER…_Alex rose with a gasp, the sweat dripped from his tanned skin and his heart hummed loudly against his bare chest. Rubbing his face he kept his eyes open and pushed of the duvet. Not caring to look over at the clock, already knowing it was 3:00 in the morning. His bare feet, treaded lightly against the soft floor of his carpet, careful not to make too much noise so as not to wake Jack. But, just as he got to the door though, he was blinded by the light from outside, as it suddenly sprung across his chest like a wide scar, revealing a very toned and tanned chest. He looked out the window, suddenly noticing the curtains had been opened, staring questioningly at the opened material he padded towards the window. _slowly...slowly_ and slowly fearing it was the dreaded Scorpia, braced himself against the window and looked down and around, watching for anything…a movement...a single breath….anything. But nothing stirred, nothing moved but when a sudden pair of luminous blue eyes stole upon him. He jumped at their darkness, a grin soon followed and just as Alex blinked the mysterious figure disappeared…leaving Alex to stare into the brightening front. He shook his head and shut the curtains with more strength then was necessary and the curtain protested silently. Muttering something unintelligible he crept tiredly back towards his bed, forgetting why he had gotten up in the first place and closed his heavy eyes, desperate to forget the Blue eyed shadow…that looked so frighteningly the boys breathing deepened into the rythmatic breathing that notified sleep, though deeper than he would have wanted he would realise soon enough, but the nights without sleep had taken their toll...and now…they were getting their own back, NO matter how unwilling. He didn t even wake up when the window to his room thudded open with a slient _thwack_ and a man s body quietly thumped into the room, nor did he stir when the figure curled his frozen fingers around his warm cheeks. Only did he show a reaction, when the figure proceeded to scrape his fragile fingers gently against his cheek, down his jawbone and then grazed it across his naked chest with a softness that would confuze anyone. Alex shivered lightly, a ragged breath joing it slightly, as if a cold draft had begun. The fingers that swirled there pattern across him left a cold sensation, yet burnt hotly after feeling as though it was a fire was spreading through his body, screaming through his blood and muddiling his simple thoughts till they were nothing...nothing but a broken dream that wavers in a harsh wind...Thus,leaving his sleeping mind in a muddle heap. He briefly felt the hand stop as his body bucked gently against this unknown touch, demanding more....yet being unconcious to the fact... and his throat uttered a deep moan. When he woke up and thought later on he would of believed that a groan had been heard, but would blame it on the wind…little did he know, That it was he who had uttered the low sound, and the sound was like a pearl of laughter to someone`s ears... his stalker soon slipped impossibly gently beside the younger teen, careful not to wake him, wrapped his arms securly around the younger boy while keeping up the gentle stroking of his new pet… and Mate.

AR YG WF AR YG WF AR YG AF AR YG WF AR YG WF AR YG WF AR YG WF AR YG WF

A pair of deep blue eyes watched hungrily from a nearby tree. The lithe man was crouching in the trees branch, he had been watching this cute bundle toss and turn…unsure if he should slip into bed next to him, or just watch...content. In the end his mind was made up for him as the teen gasped, and soon jumped out of bed. The smell of his blood…was...was too much added with the gentle beat of his frantic heart, as well as his toned body that seemed to beat loudly in Yassen s ears and mind, his blood and heart seemed to thrum on such a note it seemed impossible to not take him then and there. He wanted to bite so gently _into the young teen's gentle neck and hear him moan in pleasure, until he got him screaming for more…_ Yassen snapped out of his bereave when his confused boy stared directly at him, _Yassen heard the groan of pleasure…felt his hands massaging the boys…. _He grinned and jumped closer to the window, hanging onto the windowsill, he waited a few second until he could hear the boy's heart slow down to a desirable pace and his breathing to become full of sleep and weary dreams. He flipped open the windows, jumped into the room, closed it and was beside the boy in a matter of seconds. He thanked his change once again, and grimaced of how painful it had been, the screams and torturous fire that had seemed to ravage his body then…but worth it…incredibly worth it. He Looked down at the sleeping figure of his beautifull Alex Rider and wished nothing but to Fuck him there and then yet….there was something holding him back…_too many people were overlooking Alex_…Yassen shrugged_, they would be taken care of…or Alex would but for now. _Yassen let his hand wander against the young boys hot cheek, he let his mind carelessly wander as he brought his cold hand further and further down the boys naked chest, his eyes flickered to the boys lips as a moan escaped them…_those perfect lips…so dangerous and…_he couldn t help but let a moan escape himself. He watched the boy s chest as the breath went in and out, rising and falling gently...humans were so interesting.... In a flash he was beside him, closing the distance between them by wrapping his arms around the younger boys shivering body and holding it to him carefully, so as not to wake him as he looked so peaceful and innocent…which was what got him in the first time…what made his breath catch, and when the boy pouted or got angry, whoa he better watch out…anyone for that matter...He breathed out evenly, breathing in the boys luscious scent…he opened his mouth and neared the boy s neck, watching his pulse in his neck thump away, like a beating of an enchanting melody…_so close…_no! He closed his mouth and started to stroke the boy gently instead... Trying to take his mind of his lustful hands...and thoughts. Revelling in the calmness and hardness the simple boy made him feel. Yet he had killed mercifulessly...their screams of mercy still fresh in his tranformed mind..._children...parents...lovers..._ yet he had to…to survive... but he had followed this scent, the same, lusicous scent ever since that fateful day....

_BANG…YASSEN!...Alex…I love you…im sorry…_the sour memories played thick and fast, cloudy as they were of his humans thoughts...the rest he can t remember, just the fact that thanks to Scorpia and one of their escaped experiments-he was alive now, with a few adjustments and knew things that he was getting use to…kidnapping his Alex was going to be easy. He just wants to play around for a bit…only a bit, yet he hoped Alex would love him back....

So began the great plan that would change Alex s life…in a whole new fucked up way…

Disclaimer…wait I've already done this and...Er…anyway…reviews...IDEAS did you love or did you hate, despise...FLAME…just review XD.

MB


	3. Crimson Plans

~Crimson plans~

Disclaimer: well…of course I don't own them…I think we`ve got over this…surely….by now…Reality is a bit slow, that's all…soon though XD . oki...i couldn`t answer you...but yes, if you think you`ve guessed what Yassen is feel free to tell me...and if you dnt like me feel free to discuss it with the manager xD

Yassen leaned heavily against his couch, angry with himself at how close he had been…_Too close._ But his blood, it burned deeply into his throat and caused him to frown as he tried not to maul the deer that was milling in the forest, just 3 strides away for him. Of course being in human had their down sides, especially with the fact that he now had to go by certain rules. He wasn`t alone in this either, a few fellow Scorpia experiments had been abiding by this law and so far…it was going well. But Yassen was the trouble maker of the group, only being a few months into a newborn he had to be supervised, but he had escaped and fallen in love with a human boy in one night…how? He growled, the thirst was growing to the peak of too much, turning to the mirror he saw that his eyes we`re

brightening up, which was the usual warning that he had to drink soon. Pushing through into their dining room, as the house was a mansion in Wales…yes Wales. Unfortunately he bumped into Nile who gave him a sinister smile, one full of mischief. Yes, Nile had always been jealous of Yassen, ever since Rothman had wanted to be with Yassen, though he had disagreed and Nile was the next on her list. So they we`re continuously at each other's throats, in more ways than one…though they still shared a comfortable bond that would either strengthen or grow after the events of that day.

"Going out AGAIN Yassen" He shouted slightly, even though everyone could basically hear anyway. There was a pause in the air and then a bustle of noise as his "family" looked at him; ready to hold him back if they needed to, besides Yu he seemed laid back. He knew what Yassen was up to.

"Yes and if you don't move you might be free falling into oblivion" Nile hissed slightly and coiled gently, as Yassen hid his grin.

"Where are you going Yassen" Rothman pouted, looking Yassen up and down generously.

"If you really must know…im going out for a drink…before I sap it from a less wanted cause like Nile" Nile tried to jump for Yassen but he was too fast. With a flick of agreement from Yu he was out the door in no time. Being the fastest in the "family" was fun and helpful…even if Nile was the strongest, though being new meant Yassen was just a bit stronger. As he left the house though, he caught the ending of a conversation they were having.

"Are you sure we shouldn`t tell him…"

"No! It would be too dangerous…plus it has NOTHING to do with us"

"Yes it does…it`s our own group…attacking nearby…"

"So what…you never cared when somebody died when they were facing the end or your gun..."

"Sometimes you can be cold hearted bastard Nile…"

"Yeah, just `cos yours was crushed doesn't mean…"

"Children! Children come now…start acting your age…please!"

Yassen frowned, while jumping over a river, his thoughts muddled together uncomfortably.

_Attack…why? When? _He leaped gently into the air, jumping onto the unsuspecting deer, crushing it`s neck quickly with his new teeth and expertly snapping it`s spine rendering it motionless a yelp was all that was muttered from the gentle creature. Crimson dully dripped from his lips as raised his drawn face suddenly and a growl ripped from his throat. A one worded answer flitted through his head…

….._Alex…._

_Disclaimers…darn I know its…small but please don't kill meh…and I understand you don't like blocks of stuff so XD. _


	4. Unwanted Touch

~Unwanted Touch~

Disclaimer: Please, im ill-take it easy but smut will come soon if you want it…though. Just please I hope this isn`t too confuzziling. : D…as it has been known to be

Alex watched Tom as he kicked the foot ball high into the air. The sun was shining heatedly down on them, sending stray rays onto the pitch. It was a Saturday and Tom and Alex we`re having a kick around, celebrating the fact that he had finally finished his school work, although he still had Japanese, but that could wait.

He smiled as the ball bounced off the ground and Tom smacked it towards him. Lifting his leg slightly he caught it on his thigh and controlled it, gently bouncing it on his knee. He saw Tom race towards him, followed by four other boys. John-was the shortest but had a harsh temper if you ticked him of too much, also being a wrestler in training didn`t help those who thought they could have a go. Oscar and Oliver where twins, both stubborn and full of sarcasm, though they could be known to be slightly gay sometimes-even if they denied it. Then finally was Max, doing karate and other such sports he was like the opposite of Alex…one that got the chance to have a proper entertained life. Sure he envied them, but at the end of the day it was them who took away his worries and it made him forget his troubles.

"Woo there, careful…"

Oscar rugby tackled Alex to the ground as he was proving a hard defender of the ball. Alex laughed as Oscar suddenly grimaced, as Oliver joined the bundle and soon all boys we`re piling in, Max sitting on top flicked out his phone and stood back. The pile of boys groaned as the top pile started squirming around, seeing how much pressure they could all stand. Choked laughs were heard as Max began filming the "documentary", he done a close up to Alex`s face, who laughed, slightly red in the face and tried to push the camera away.

"ACk, no don't get a close up of that, it`ll brake" Oscar sniggered in a slight Scottish accent, trying to impersonate there drama teacher.

"Oh yeah and your face is a perfect"

…Yeah perfectly broken!

"Hay… watches where you're putting your hands Oliver!"

"oOh Oliver`s getting randy"

"Shut up, just cos you're horny"

"OoOOH struck a nerve, hobo"

"That's it!"

"Ow, you bastard"

"Guys….get off me! You're crushing me…and who just pinched my ass…"

"EUgh TOM!"

"Hay…it wasn`t me…"

"Suure" The twins rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Fucking hell… it`s weird when you do that!

"What…this" they smiled chessily, once again speaking at the same time. Everyone groaned rubbing their faces, John rustling their heads while in a headlock. Oscar and Oliver cried out and tried to get free, but knowing it was stupid, they grabbed John's thigh slightly. The boys laughed crazily as johns face screwed up and he pushed them both away.

"Hay…you have nice thighs John" there was a brief pause of silence, where everyone smirked and an "oOh" noise was made _the twins we`re so dead_. Johns face bloomed red, and both boys looked at each other, mirroring each other's face. The raced backwards as john picked up the ball and ran towards them, hollering threats and swear words as he went.

"What`s the guess that they`ll make it…"There was a thoughtful pause, where Tom started looking about for some change in his pocket.

"…Nah… ha-ha!" the boys started shoving each other as they followed, Max careful with his phone as he recorded their "fun".

"Hey guys…who fancies a drink" a thump suddenly alerted them as John brought the ball down on Oscar`s head.

"I think we may need an ice pack too..."

"make that 2" as John smacked the two boy`s heads together. Nodding the boys raced of, John following with two apprehensive twins. Alex jumped as his phone jerked into life, sending violent vibrations through the fabric of his short pockets; he blushed lightly as he was once again, center of attention and reached into his pocket. Both Alex and Tom stilled as Tom read Alex`s expression all to easily, sadness crossing their faces, with a little fear. Max had stopped filming, and lowered his phone, wondering why his mates had suddenly gone into a sad mood. Maybe it was Sabina… Alex excused himself and he read over the caller quickly. Max started the film again, this time with his recorder that he kept around in a cool-nifty bag that was slung around his shoulders. Alex looked angrily down at his phone, then around…_since when had MI6 got a hold of his phone number? _He shrugged it off, _they were an intelligence agency, they would find out someway..._But Alex smiled coyly, he had said it was over, it had to be over. He flipped the phone shut with an audible Click, cutting them instantly of and raced back over to his friends as they were already outside Co-op. Tom gave Alex a smile, thumping him on the back in a way of congratulating him. Alec replayed the smile, but they secretly they both knew it was a matter of time before MI6 tried to get into contact again, and then…there might not be any way out. HE lifted his eye level and took a double take as he say Blue eyes again, but breathed out when he noticed it was a women…strangely familiar, yet totally unfamiliar. Confused, Alex turned into the doorway and started to muck about with the guys. Happy to lose himself in his friend's happiness, yet there was something nagging at his mind….a danger of some kind. They walked past a man with a newspaper, and another hovering over the milk section.

"Oyo! Heads up!" john shouted, while throwing some ice pops over to Oscar and Oliver. They reached up and tried to grab it, only to have it bounce of their foreheads. The boys laughed and made their way through opposite ways of the shop, looking through the drinks section. They finally came across it, while Max filmed Oscar and Oliver who were posing with the ice-pops. After awhile john got bored and reached lazily back, as Alex looked over at some Relentless ((AN: Ahh lush stuff there )) He hooked his arm through Alex`s and grabbed a can or relentless, shaking it up first. Then, behind Alex, opened the can open causing the shop clerk to look up at Alex with a raised eyebrow, and a pissed of expression. Alex lifted his hands up in an innocent expression and tried to reason why a fizzing sound had just emitted from his back. Then Just as The Clerk Moved forwards, John threw the bottle, as it was fizzed up, and now flying through the air, as soon as it hit Oliver in the head it exploded…someone had forced fizzy sweets into it and now there was pee coloured foam everywhere, all over the camera too…though Max didn't complain because they had a nice Matrix shot of Oliver getting hit with a can, then hitting into Oscar, which slipped into the biscuit section and caused them to fall off and surround the slightly dazed boys as they attempted to stand up..Failing suitably though. There was a dribble of silence, in which the can fizzed around in a circle on the floor before coming to a rolling stop. Then laughter filled the air as notice at what had just happened.

"Oh my god….Oliver you TWAT"

"Ha-ha…you should…should have seen your face…"

"God, now I smell fruity"

"Whoa John if you want Oliver that badly, please refrain from knocking him senseless"

"Oliver had sense?

"I said he did…he was dropped on the head…"

"How?"

"I don't know….but it involved a Hoover and a spoon…and me"

"What have you done to my…."

"Hay cool it, the Twins were trying to film a porn scene…"

"Hay…shut up John"

"Or did you like it"

"Guys….."

"Yeah, John would probably like a few licks of his loli-pop"

"ALEX"

"What?"

"Th….there here"

"Who?" Alex turned slowly around, and froze instantly. How had he not seen, the man that was reading the newspaper now had a gun pointed at the shop keepers head…and the man from mils section had now got back up. Alex gulped…_what the hell where they doing here?_ His eyes locked onto a beefy, mans shoulder where a black scorpion could be seen, clearly imprinted onto it. It heavy set claws looked dangerous and it's over bearing body was just as frightening as its menacing figure loomed out towards you towards you; it set these men of to a good start…after all. This organisation was one of the top group, was one of the most deadly…and everyone knows, that a small Scorpion has a deadly sting. Alex backed up slightly, trying to get some type of weapon…they hadn`t seemed to recognise him yet. But still the threat lingered…_Scorpia had finally arrived. _

"Oh…look Scar…we`ve found our little brat" Alex heart beat faltered, and Toms face grimaced. Everyone else looked worried yet confused. After all, a three set of guns were now being trained on a 14 year old boy, and they were speaking as if they had met. The one from the newspaper faltered and grinned, poking his gun towards a now retreating Alex.

"Elo Rider….missed us much" _a smile spread up the man's face, just as he pulled his arm up…and fired. _


	5. In cold Blood

~In Cold Blood~

Me: I DON'T own…myself, but I own Alex and Yassen and, and….AND I own my Nutella which is fast disappearing XD. Anyway…onwards ROFL…or in my case AOF

Alex: no no…I highly doubt you own me…or Yassen

Yassen:*grunts*

Me: oh….you wants to find out Blondie

Alex: don't call me that…brownie

Me: don't make me use the edit button

Yassen:*smiles*

Alex: eep...*runs away*molester

Me…I own a few things…and my performance is coming up so…wish meh luck, whoa….where`d Yassen go *looks scared*. Darn…I've lost Yassen…sorry if he randomly pops up beside chu, he`s gentle….really…I hope: D remember to watch your back…or neck: D

*******

"Elo Rider" The man smiled evilly, baring yellow teeth that glinted dangerously back, then he viciously swung his arm back effortlessly and a bang shattered Alex's world once more. The rotating air wave of murder seemed to vibrate in Alex, sending shock waves from his ears to his stomach which lurched finally as he caught sight of the victim. He thanked "whoever" thankfully that it wasn't one of his friends…Yet, he felt total remorse for the man behind the counter. He had a large family, very hyper but kind children…who would now be fatherless…Alex didn't want to think of their new struggle on London's streets. The man stumbled forwards, and an eerie croak filled the air as the blood struggled vainly out of his mouth, dripping loudly onto the floor with a ringing splat. His eyes held back tears as he understood what was to become of him…he choked suddenly, desperately trying to breathe in, but the hole in his throat restricted any movement that allowed breathing, and only made the gaping sludge of crimson to widen and spread across the tiled floor as mountains of blood surged down his front to crawl across the floor. He gasped…once…twice…and then his knees gave out and he gave a shuddering breath and fell flat onto his face, a resounding smack filled the air as the innocent man, fell onto his shop floor.

Murdered.

In cold blood.

_There was nothing to it…there was no fairness, it was just whoever was quickest and...whoever had the best luck. _

"Fuck…." John murmured, as he watched the man fall to the ground. Tom snapped his head away from a degrading Alex, and grimaced as he saw the fear reflected in everyone's eyes…everyone except the attackers of course and…Alex. What lay there was beyond repair…sure, fear lurked…but Tom could sense indecision rearing around his head, and he hoped franticly that nothing bad was about to happen…Alex had been through tough times, in fact he looked worser then he had ever seen…but would he be able to pull himself out of it…before it was too late?

"What you say their small fry" The man spoke,grunting and sliding his gun in a lazy circle.  
John bristled silently. Men with guns or no guns, he would not be someone to be walked over, especially with that sort of nickname. But he frowned this time, and tried not to react in any way that could end his life or his friends…it was just like a TV drama…just a little bit more…realistic. While the men were working their way through the till, Max had been filming without any notice, only Alex had noticed and gave Max a warning stare that would silence anyone…but Max was too hyper, and felt like being heroic..After all, he knew karate right? Max stepped sideways, leaning the camera against the shelf as he feigned a sore leg. Unfortunately one of the men caught his move and before Alex could intervene they had his head in tight headlock, the camera smashed loudly against the floor while some men ran around hectically, troubled by the sudden movement. Nearly everyone gasped, Oliver and Oscar flinching slightly while John went to intercept them, but was stopped by Tom as he grasped his arm frantically.

"Hey…no fighting now, we wouldn't want to get your filthy blood over these tiles…it would be a waste of a bullet…a bullet that could reside in young Rider's shit mind," an audible click seemed to crack through the air as he brought the gun up against Alex's head, just above his right ear. "Beefy" leaned forwards as Max struggled against the "newspaper" guy.

"Where's all your spunk gone now…hey kid. Do we need to unleash the "beast" inside you hmm…Ha, it would be so easy you know," the man pressed the gun harder into the side of his head, but Alex didn't flinch, nor did he struggle or reply, but kept a light gaze out the door, wishing that help would arrive as he had seen the "burglar alarm" had been pressed…_but was it a false hope…_

"It would be nice if you could refrain from sticking metal into my head please…it's getting rather boring," Alex smiled quietly, resisting the urge the throw up as the words trickled out of his mouth, already kicking his butt, HARD._why was he always this...sarcastic? probably hormones..._

"Oh…and here's the smart ass…welcome back Rider I wondered how long it would take. Then again you are bit slow."

"Lucky I'm not as retarded as you then, or I would be living a life like yours…funny that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…look around, at least I have friends that are two legged…and who will stick up for me without getting paid…just goes to show, you can't get a friend…no matter what you do,"

"Ha…friends, Rider how can you call these people your friends when you lie to them…except of course the tubby one,"

"Bastard..." Tom growled quietly, watching as Max shrugged himself free and backed up behind him.

"Oh he talks to…"

"Leave him out of this Prick."Alex turned his head towards him, so his face was now facing the gun...either he was the stupidest person around, or he was doing the right thing? Alex was hoping for the last one.

"Oooh and here come the harsh remarks…"

"Wow…I really didn't think you would act like one…hey can you act like a twat too…oh wait, your already doing that." The man snarled and leapt forwards, bringing up a razor sharp knife and with one hand gripped the back of Alex's head, drawing light blood and with the other thrust it against his neck forcing Alex to tilt his head upwards, though he had automatically dropped the gun. Alex gasped lightly as he felt the knife dig in, slicing against his soft skin, causing beads of blood to suddenly spurt and crawl quickly down his chest and across his shirt...._what else could go wrong...then ice blue eyes...returned._

******

Disci: Dundunn dunnnnn…REVIEW even if there another chappy REVIEW!


	6. Sick and twisted

~Sick and Twisted~

_Me: hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hay hayh hay hay hay hay *breathes* i like chocolate milk :D And Alex_

_Yassen:*growls*_

_Me:Oh...i found him XD_

_Yassen:*growls more*_

_Me: o.O oki...i dont like alex *squeaks and runs*_

_Yassen:*shrugs and nombs on arm*_

_....Alex gasped lightly as he felt the knife dig in, slicing against his soft skin, creating beads or blood to suddenly spurt and crawl quickly down his chest and across his shirt....the blue eyes...there...there gone?_

"You can`t keep this up you little shit, your parents got blown up by your own godfather,how fucked up is that and all _because of money.  
_And then, that Assassin trys to save your piteous life, but really…_he was trying to escape it_.  
Everyone, they had families you know,you've murdered in cold blood Alex…your own hands have ended someone`s life because you thought it was right, but is it right to end another persons life...After all, _an eye for en eye will make the whole world _

_Blind" _The man seemed to take pity as Alex frowned, and a grimace spread across his face. No matter how hard he tried to hide it...his shield had broken, and now the pieces were crumbiling. And something he had never felt didnt understand was begging to shine through, and he was scared...he was f_rigthened by what he could...become._

Then he started again, but this time with a treace of humour. After all he was scorpia _and Scorpia wanted revenge_

"well, I guess it makes it right for your parents to disappear,with a bit of a _bang_…just like Jack will perhaps, iv`e always thought she had flare…" a pause sounded as a few men chuckled darkly or just growled meaninglessly at the boys, or started to raid the money till.

"Ever wondered what she`s going through…well, we could be nice and end it for her, a small hole beautiful, circular hole right in the middle of her forehead…and her lips,forcing her wistful smile that she always wears as she was put out of her misery which is…_you_. You're the problem Alex, we`re the one`s trying to rid of that Problem you see…but then again, your too selfish to see that aren`t you.…and you alone.

You're sick and twisted...."

Alex breathed harshly, feeling a sense of numb pain wash over him, he felt his features brake down…felt his body and mind brake down at those man`s words…at first he felt anger, but then felt a realisation

_he`d pushed the man, pulled the trigger, watched and didn`t help…he was the one making Jack`s life a misery, putting his friends life in jeopardy, why was he like this…some maniac who couldn`t give a shit about his friends…the people he cared most about…he was the problem...The problem had too disappear...that meant…he had to disappear…_

but then it was gone and blood dripped down Alex`s front with a sly sort of vengeance, a strangled sound came from his lips as the blade was thrust away from his neck and he felt two tears track down his frozen cheeks...

_was he broken?_

But he had no time for this, he couldn`t believe his friends had just witnessed his break down…_his history_. His head suddenly snapped back down and he struggled to move…anything. He looked hopelessly up as he saw John tackle the man to the ground violently, his fist smacking repeatedly down onto his face,

_no no...don do that?_

brining out grunts and Alex watched with horror as Oscar and Oliver moved too intercept the man closest to them, both bundling the newspaper guy who was bringing his gun round and aiming it sharply at johns head. The gun clattered to the ground, spinning madly until it bumped into Alex`s shoes spinning into the opposite direction and coming to a gentle stop by Toms foot.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Get away from him"

"You twat get off!"

"No way Fatso"

"Fuck of you…"

Alex felt strangely _comforted_ as he saw his friends trying to protect him. But then he froze up with horror as he saw the woman with pale blue eyes suddenly walk into the room, she looked pointedly at Alex, as if feeling sorry for him but a smirk graced her features as she brought her hand up and pointed the gun levelly at Alex`s face…or shoulder Alex wasn`t too sure, he was still trying to keep track of his friends. He heard a scuffle beside him and something whacked into the back of his legs, he tumbled to the ground just as a bullet whizzed above his head, glancing of the milk bottles and burying itself into some sugar which spilt heavily into the crimson tiled floor.

Alex sprang into action, his eyes hardened and his muscles sprang as his body turned catlike and he turned and flipped onto his front gripping a milk bottle and turning round while letting it fly. It met cracked just above the woman's head, milk trickled uselessly down, absorbing into the blood to give it a creamy look. Alex frowned and stepped roughly down, crushing the man's hand as he tried to grab Alex's ankle. He turned, his foot still on the hand, a sadistic smile gracing his lips as he listened to the man howl in pain.

But then, everything went wrong. Oliver received a rough blow to the nose, a sound of crunching followed by a spurt of blood and he reeled back Oscar immeadialty tried to reach his brother who was lying unconscious on the ground. therefore the man brought the gun round and aimed for a preoccupied Alex…Max cried out, rushing forwards and Alex stared frightened down the devils gun barrel. The mans fingers twitched delicatly, but that was all it took, the trigger was pulled and the weaopen flung from its prison clicked the switch...

and Alex froze, bracing himself for something that would never hit him... The bullet whizzed though the air sure enough, all boys watching as it took it`s deadly course towards its new victim.

Review…review review REVIEW-Review…Review *sings happily*


	7. Last breath

~Broken Promise~

. _The bullet whizzed though the air, all boys watching as it took it`s deadly course towards its new victim....one that would shatter anothers world_

"Alex MOVE!" Tom screamed and flung himself firmly into Alex, sending the boy flat onto the ground,painfully skidding across the wet floor. Alex stared in horror as he saw his best friends face screw up in torment and pain as the invisible bullet splintered into his body and a torrent of blood splashed upwards as time grew to a stop, his mouth opened hopelessly as words tried to escape but it was hopeless, he was too far gone…

then the familiar cracking of his eyes as time reacted and his body started falling towards the ground, his life spiralling upwards like a fragile silk thread. A weary thump resounded around the air and Alex shrieked, a sound so tormenting, so troubled that everyone stopped to stare...stopped to think, and perhaps take pity as a new child lost its life on London`s streets...not that it wasn`t normal of course.

Sirens filled the air, echoing around angrily, filling the air with a wailing that tortures anyone's ears and the group were forced to hide their ears from the scream, scrunching their eyes tight shut, and not realising as the Scorpia men filed out.

but Alex never knew, didn`t care, couldn`t know…because his bestest friend was lying in his arms, his blood slowly matting into his clothing as he held his shaking body to him. Hoping desperately that he was ok...that a miracle would somehow occur in the time that was spared... He felt tired tears tracking down his face as he started into the unknown…the event that was never suppose to happen. He wiped Tom`s cheek slightly, his eyes darting about, trying to find some form of life… Desperate

DESPERATE

"A…Alex" tom coughed wearily, blood flecked his pale lips as he tried to raise himself up, but Alex kept him comfortable in his arms, afraid that he might escape at any moment.

"im so sorry Tom, it`s all my fault" Alex sobbed slightly

"N...No its not…next time, move a little…faster" Tom attempted humour but it was lost

"Tom…Tom stay with me buddy you can`t leave me" Alex freighted suddenly

"Alex…why do I feel so cold…"_ oh no…._

"Just stay a…awake ok, paramedics are arriving…your gunna be ok" Tom frowned, his glazing eyes connecting suddenly with Alex`s, and fear trickled through them, perhaps that was what was reflected in Alex`s

"Don't lie…to me Alex…am I going to die" The boy sounded breathless…he was nearing

"No…I promise you…your gunna be fine, just keeping those blue eyes open ok"Alex smirked, rubbing his nose uselessly.

"Bu...But I feel so tired Alex…Tell mum…I don't blame her….and dad…dad" Tom whimpered and tried to focus again, but gave up and stared at the roof.

"No Tom…your gunna be fine, just watch my face ok" Alex`s voice pleaded.

"There`s no use Alex…don…don`t blame yourself. Promises can`t always be kept" Tom finished slowly, nearing a whisper.

"But Tom…"

"God it` so fucking cold…and…it...it hurts" Tom suddenly cried out, as his back arched suddenly and Alex paled

…_Tom was in pain…because of him…and now he was leaving…leaving his broken family behind…because of him…_

"Al…Alex look after Cindy for me…m…make sure no one messes with her ok"

"But Tom…your gunna…gunna be fine"

"Alex…i…im not an idiot"

"Yet you act it…"

"Yeah…and so do you…but…I`ll miss you mate…so much"

"Tom…please don't leave…i…I won't be able to take it"

"Alex…it hurts…it hurts so much…and it feels"

"Tom….TOM!"

"It feels so……"

"I promise…just promise me Tom, promise me you`ll be ok"

"…cold"

And with that Tom`s bright blue eyes melted away to something cold and dark, the sparkle of life flitting away like dust. Pain was clearly written across his face with his eyebrows faintly furrowed.

_a pain that he had caused..._

Though a ghost of his trademark smile still lingered and Alex watched waiting for his face to twitch back into life…he couldn`t be gone that easily…surely.

_Tom _

A sigh echoed around the room as Tom finally felt limp in Alex arms…

"No TOM you promised…YOU PROMISED, you son of a bitch you PROMISED me"

Alex lifted the body and buried his shameful face in the body of his rescuer, his friends and his soul brother, gripping him with such tightness his knuckles turned white

_ promises can`t always be kept…_.

He wished for nothing more but to be that bullet`s victim…he knew what the bullet felt like, as it tore through flesh and nestled into the waeavings of a body...how time seemed to slow and nothing seemed to matter..._a sacred bliss._

but it was never meant to be. And for the first time Alex cried, he sobbed like a tormented child that had been told to stay away from his long lost brother. He screamed hoarsely into the heavens, as if hoping that it would spark something…but nothing, he knew he should hold it in...for Tom, but his body reacted differently. Tom`s lifeless eyes barrelled into his, drilling unwanted hatred into Alex`s consciousness

_it hurts so much…._

Nothing would be the same again…a life had been taken away

_please stop the pain_

a special life. And the owner… was about to pay…_big time. _

_It feels…_

_so cold… _

_….don`t Alex…_

_don't blame yourself…_

_But when he turned with death in his eyes....they were gone..._

but now there was a new promblem,

_John_

Well…I did three in one hour…not bad *pats head* anyway…I cried…im sorry to say but I cried when I wrote this…I don't want to look-sound-like a plonker but it was rather emotional to write…I can add stuff later, so check up and you might see things disappearing and others adding :D thanks to all my reviewers who I may mention….soon XD. Though a review goes a long way :D so please….make my day or evening ^^). And here *hugs* everyone needs a hug…

Me:*hugs Alex*  
Alex: Get off of me  
Me: nyuu you like it XD  
Alex:*sighs* oh and you anomyounous…whatever…yeah you can review, and guess what..You can make your own name XD how cool is that XD…so no excuses: D  
Me:*salutes*  
Alex:Dont make me get yassen on you...  
Me:*Pouts*


	8. HeArt of glass

**Heart of Glass**

**  
Disclaimer: Hey guys please don't kill me. I need to say sorry to a load of fantastic people. They are** **Nyslexia, ILoveanimeguys, ((Melina)) and everyone who has been…dare I say it…dying for the next instalment.((and please…DAMMIT REVIEW, just click and type whatever, it really is nice to see reviews, keeps me typing)) I have been naughty and not sent the story to these wonderful people…and if I haven't added you, shout and beat me oki…just shout a review at me :D and I will re write, when school isn't pestering me… oh and this is a flashback…dream oki.**

**Alex: HA! School…lay off sure…**

**Yassen: lay hmmm…very kinky…if that is what you say.  
Alex:*shakes head* Pervert…**

**Me: Oki guys I have a camera here, blackmail if you try anything…**

**Alex: But it isn't me…and aren't you a yaoi fan girl or whatever…**

**Me:*sighs…blushes* Nooo.**

**Yassen:*nibbles Alex`s ear…mmmm***

**Me: Oooh….maybe.**

**Yassen:*pounces Alex…***

**Me: Fine yes…you proved a point, now please stop…**

***muffled moans***

**Me:*nose bleeds* ah Crap…oh well…better get the rest up….Damn where are the tissues when you need them?**

********

Tom`s lifeless eyes barrelled into his, drilling unwanted hatred into Alex`s consciousness. Nothing would be the same again…a life had been taken away, a special life, a** happy** life. And the owner… was about to pay…_big time. _

**Flashback:**

_Red…Blue…Red….Blue…Red…Blue. _

_Alex…_

_..Tom…._

_JOHN…_

_A sadistic smile crept up on the old man's face. The rest of Scorpia had left him behind, proving their corrupt thoughts for each other. They had left him for dead…and the police, S.A.S; they were swarming in, guns clicked aggressively while clothes rustled restlessly and shouts ripped through the silent air as mass amounts of people tried to run or get closer...it was complete chaos_

_Mourning._

_Tears._

_Laughter._

_John was still struggling venomously with him, but the man was beginning to seize the upper hand, he raised his murder weapon high, the evil metal glinting happily in the sudden gleam of light. But then…the lights went out…they just disappeared, snuffed out like a harsh wind to candle light. Alex didn't understand, all he had done was throw himself at the man with the offending knife a bottle opener in his right hand, ready to cause a blow that would most probably spill crimson liquid for one man. But now he was forced to try and swing his body in the opposite direction, but sinister darkness just filled his sight, pressing heavily into his eyes. The darkness was so impenetrable that he couldn't even see the knife that was aimed for his scrunched up face._

_Closer._

_Closer..._

_Close._

_But Alex really wanted to know that his friends were ok.. _

_Tom._

_Promises._

_Pain._

_After all, he had just lost his brother…the closest thing he could get to one anyway. _

_Tom…gone…_

_Shaking his head inwardly Alex finally felt himself collide with something soft,_

_But…that soft ..._

_Smelt…_

_Felt…_

_Was familiar?_

_Why? Confusion blanked his thoughts, but only for a while as the events that took their turn next, would plague him until he would be screaming for the answer._

_Alex`s body thumped into another, John's voice came out as an audible shout and he was pushed safely out of the way…but didn't that mean Alex was now under the …knife?_

_Alex panicked suddenly; he forgot to assess the situation more closely, if only he had thought…_

_His Brown eyes snapped open and screamed fear; he pushed against the solid form that seemed to slip into his own, his warm fingers pressing firmly against what felt like an iced fire? He desperately pushed away, feeling as though he was pathetically pushing against a strong wall…rather than a human. Alex lifted his head, reacting instantly…_

_Searching…._

…_..SEARCHING…._

_But his breath was knocked out of him. And knocked out powerfully as he stared up fearfully at the eyes of his realistic nightmare…_

_The ice blue shadow…_

_Their eyes connected, and a powerful wave of emotions flitted between the two…something between deep understanding, worry…and something Alex only saw Sabina staring at Tom with…_

_Love…._

_Alex blinked and opened his mouth, but just as he opened his mouth…something scrapped into his back. At first it felt like a mere punch, one that John would usually do…but the raging ache afterwards signalled that it wasn't just a punch…he felt a coolness drip down his bare back…_

_Wait...when had his shirt came of…_

_And then…as if hell itself was alive and had decided to take it's revenge, a fire burned deep inside him, a tormented scream echoed from his gaping lips and then…his body went limp. Just as the world spun and colours playfully meddled together, creating a mess of vibrant and dull colours. But what scared Alex was…_

_That the ice blue eyed shadow had disappeared…_

_There was no sign of them…just an echoing darkness that forced its foul self onto Alex, snuffling any cries or whimpers that he may of wanted to emit, why did he suddenly feel so broken…so empty. Of course…there were many things on the teenagers mind, for example "What the fuck had just happened" "Why the fuck am I shirtless" and even "Damn, this floor is cold?" But the blade in his back wasn't being removed, and he sighed as he felt something leave his back. The screams of the outside world swirled together as the lights sprang on, suddenly painful light flooded everywhere and Alex was forced to close his eyes._

_Screams…._

"_Alex"…  
_

"_Tom"…  
_

"_No, Never"…  
_

"_Why…"  
_

"_John…"  
_

"_Oh thank goodness" _

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_He`s gone into cardiac arrest"_

"_Don't go baby"_

"_STAY"_

"_John…Tom"_

"_ALEX!" _

_Alex smiled, a cold liquid spilling out of his raspberry lips ((A/N ooOOH sorry felt like writing that…heh!)) dully spilling its contents onto the scarred floor, connecting with the blood that already coated the teenagers crumpled body._

Never again...Never again.

_Wait…Was that Jack…He smiled again, goodbye Jack, you were the best..." he hiccuped. _

" _What-ever-you-were but more of a…a…mum._

Like a torn silk thread… your life spins away.

_Nothing but beauty really, inwardly Alex frowned. He felt a powerful wave of dizziness and re opened his eyes from closing them. He stared…watched shocked….disbelieving. For Alex Rider was watching a boy, blood spilling restlessly from an invisible wound on his body, as it looked? Bereaved people stood by, each had a sole tear dripping from their swollen eyes, hanging their head in respect or discomfort. Alex gasped when he saw a girl, not even 8, kneeling beside another bedraggled form, grabbing restlessly onto their arm, her restless cries stirring the air sadly around her. She looked up, and for the first time in a long time, Alex was taken aback. The girls eyes were deep blue, like a Caribbean ocean, her tears were literally swimming, her puffy eyes just brought out her innocence even more, and a terrible darkness dragged down on them…his fault?_

Never heard of…never seen.

_Then she let them take the boy away, she fell back and watched as her brother…Tom. That was it, how could he forget…he was taken away._

_Blue….red…Blue…Red….Wail….Wail….._

_Then Spikes of blonde…brown…crimson? _

_Max?_

_Alex`s eyed widened as he stared at the impossible, a boy lay smiling up at the ceiling, a woman skidded dangerously, hitting her knees harshly against the floor, the noise echoing slightly. Alex just gaped…not quite believing what he saw, not…understanding. The woman…she looked familiar? Joan…no Jack…._

_Jack?_

_He reached a tentative hand forwards, clipping her neck slightly but he just saw her shiver unconsciously, and picked up the form of the boy. _

"_Jack…JACK it's …it's me" Alex shouted, his voice wobbling slightly._

_No one turned._

_No one moved._

_No one watched _

_No one cared._

_No one heard._

_Alex looked around hopelessly, feeling his gorge rise as the dagger slipped noisily from the boy's back, clattering loudly to the ground, but it seemed to clang louder than usual, sending vibrations up Alex`s small body. He felt a sole tear streak down his face._

…_but of course it was invisible._

`Cos it's your fault, your fault

_Alex shook his head, but the fact was there, staring him in the face. Even as people piled around him as Jack cried into the boy's pale neck, desperately trying to try and hide in his ripped shirt it seemed…_

She screamed and held; Screamed and held

_People whispered, pitied,_

_The little girl in the red coat was back, holding onto the body now, tears flowing over their banks and dripping soundlessly onto the slipping form. An argument was ensuing but Alex forgot about them, forgot about everything because with fierce revulsion he realised…that he_

_Was staring at his own crippled body…_

_And what a mess it was_

_Alex was about to turn away, anything but watch as they took his body away from jacks threatening grip…_

Anything but…anything but you

_That was when. The girl's eyes connected with his, and a spark flew as Alex felt a stirring deep down in his heart. But the eyes that held his…_

_The eyes that were a cold blue…he felt fearful_

_The eyes that wouldn't stop staring, craving his soul it seemed._

_The girls piteous eyes widened and her gentle lips widened and a piercing scream jolted through Alex`s body. Making his body jump violently, after a few seconds he jumped again and then…_

_Colours swept around, joining, separating, EXPLODING…loud and silent noises filled his body nothing made sense…but then the darkness crept up again, like a silent prey stealing Alex`s consciousness happily again…_

All except

_The cold blue shadow…and the ice blue_

_Eyes_

_****_

The boy's body jolted. And his hand twitched gently. A relived wail filled the air as his mother saw this. Everyone seemed to release the air they seemed to of been concealing…but why? Why was there such a…a…a need to look after him. Sighing, the man moved his finger against his neck to check for the limp pulse. But not before he noticed the shock of blue streak past his vibrant vision.

"Ok Boys…move him out"

********

**Disclaimer: Woo whoa, very good…no? Well, this was beta'd by roserosa, thanks again! Once again, reviews are treasured, reviewers are loved: D. But of course, what shall happen, any thoughts on what could have been better and er…I have a new poll. It's important talking about which story I should be carrying on with…erm anyway yeah…onwards XD.**


	9. Marked

**Marked**

Disclaimer: sadly, I had no reviews for my last chapter. So I was a little late in trying to actually write this. Thanks will go to Nyxie, Woodsgal, and those who bother to read this story. But, please I'm not sure if people are just getting bored or maybe your being hunted down cos your not updating quick enough but please. For me. Review this chapter XD

____________

The rain slid relentlessly down the windows. The sky was crying again, that's all it seemed good for at this time of year, even if this was January. A boy leaned heavily against the wall, some crutches to support him. He was dressed in black, awaiting a funeral of a close friend. His once bright eyes were now darker, as if the whole world was leaning on his young shoulders…and he was holding back a secret that could shatter the world.

A woman with dark red hair, and tired eyes entered the room slowly, the door swinging shut behind her without a sound, except for the click as the latch re latched. The boy stayed staring at the raindrops, as they slid down the window in a continuous race.

_Smile Tom, it's only rain…_

Alex sighed as he felt the welcoming arms surround him, his left hand slid into hers quietly and she rested her cheek against his shoulder, breathing in wearily. He closed his eyes, happily for once, breathing in the unique smell of Jack.

She had been put through so much; In fact, Alex had officially died for at least 2 minutes before they were able to bring him back again. It was something to do with his old bullet wound, and now his right shoulder was close to dead, they said he was lucky, it had missed a nerve. But he didn't feel very lucky. Waking up 3 days later to find out your best friend was dead was a bit of a nightmare, not a dream come true, unless of course you're that…weird. Then again, most things were turning out to be fake in Alex`s life, and maybe…Tom was ok. Alex didn't know whether he was being selfish for wanting to keep Tom here with him…or whether it would be better if he was gone. And then, if he was being horrid or was just...horrid for thinking that.

"Alex…we really should get going before the rain manages to drown the roads of London" a mumbled voice into his shoulder snapped Alex out of his _brain talk_. He smiled lightly.

"What roads?"

"The slabs of concrete they call roads with kids paint on it." Alex leaned back ad allowed Jack to gently grip his hand for confidence, laughing slightly at the image of mad roving kids drawing yellow lines on the roads.

"Alex…" She whispered suddenly into his ear, as he made to turn to follow her out the room. Nodding slightly he looked back out of the window, as if they were just watching the rain. Jacks voice lowered, she had learned well. ((God I sound like a fortune cookie…Wah))

"Tom's not out there today, remember…he hates the rain…"

"Because it ruins his football skills…are you sure Jack"

"I learned from the best kid"

"I'm not a kid any more"

"No Alex, you're still a child, in here..." she patted his chest and he looked down at his chest. His heart. Well that's not girly is it?

"Oh…and here. Your can be really dumb sometimes" she laughed knocking his head gently, scuffing his hair wildly as he pushed her away gently. Then he tried brushing his hair back into something more respectable. But then gave up and left it in its trademark style, smiling like an idiot inside.

"Well, we better get going I guess, don't want to miss all the burial, otherwise Jem`s will kill me"

"Jem`s?"

"Tom`s mini sister…has one hell of a kick and great aim"

"I shouldn't ask for the story behind that should I…" Jack leaned back slowly, taking Alex`s other hand and started for the door.

"Let's just say Tom`s voice took on a whole new level…Oh, and don't make fun of Edward Cullen"

"I wondered why he sounded high pitched. Thought he was Sabina at one time"

"Jack, I think you need your hearing tested."

"Shut up Al" Alex started mouthing something, as if it was something serious and Jack raised an eyebrow before tutting and pulling on his arm slightly.

"Funny, seriously…you should try stand up"

"I've learned from the best elder"

"Al…I will kick your ass to America if you call me that again"

"Yes miss…."

Alex rolled his eyes as they walked or rather limped into the open air. Jack pointed out the usual black car, and they struggled over, finally seating themselves comfortably and clicking their belts in as the engine purred and the car set off.

Set off towards Tom`s burial and Alex had no clue about what had happened to the rest of his friends, he had only just woken up three days ago, and his limbs were taking up on strike, led by his loving right arm.

This should be interesting.

------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Burial~**

Alex watched, detachedly as the crowds of kids and families walked past. The usual tissues and comforting gestures could be seen, from the squeeze of a hand to the arm around the shoulder which is usually from the school kids. And the whispered words of hope.

Alec kicked at a piece of dirt. They were leaning across from the graveyard, the wall now occupied with Alex and his crutches as Jack had gone to help with Tom`s mum, consoling her or something like that…

_A womanly thing…_

Looking down at the ground, Alex thought about what he was going to do next. School wouldn't be the same with the guys, I mean, who would be there to throw the tennis ball through the science block every Friday in practice? The list was pretty much endless. Closing his eyes he brought up the picture he had at home of the gang out in Wales. For some mad reason Ian had let them come with them for a...

"Fun packed weekend."

This resulted in 5 casualties and Jon knocking Tom off a cliff. Yes…off a cliff. I guess it was lucky they were cliff diving, but it was fun to see his face…and the film.

But now the gang was split up. Was it his fault...

Or Scorpia's?

Alex couldn't help but feel if he had done everything differently then, none of this might have happened, he`d know where his friends were…and what was happening.

It's so strange how one spark can set off a whole load of events in the future. Was he really to blame, or was it someone else's problem. To be honest, Alex had had enough with problems and how the world seemed to weigh on his shoulders every time a greying man moved his lips.

So deep in thought, Alex nearly missed the screech of tyres. But when he looked up, he didn't miss the panicked face of a driver as their car was made to swerve of the road and towards…

Him

Alex`s eyes widened as he tried to get his body into action. But his feet seemed sealed to the floor as the towering 4x4 loomed closer, the growling engine reminded him lamely of a predator that was stalking Its prey.

And this predator…was going to get its way.

If he didn't move soon.

Time seemed to slow down as Jacks voice shouted out and the woman from inside the car's voice could be heard. Not that she was talking…as far as Alex could tell. Alex leaned back against the wall, bracing himself as he smelt the suffocating smell of oil and steam.

Then suddenly, the feeling of warmth and of something close had Alex closing his eyes and whimpering slightly as he…

BANG!

Alex.

__________

Disci: was watching _rush hour _through some of this…great film. Very, very cool film. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and I won't bother Chu XD.

Thanks


	10. Whats in your head

~ What`s in your head? ~

Disci: I Aim to please. Not own XD and guess what kiddie-winks IM BACK! Let`s celebrate XD

Alex body jolted suddenly and he stirred. The events that had happened mere seconds ago colliding together forcibly in his head, making his vision blur and his stomach knot tightly. Grimacing in pain Alex twisted his body to his left, feeling sudden cool skin yet smooth like marble he melted into the feeling with a content sigh. He pressed his own warm body against the heavenly object and let his conscience drift while he pondered on what could be happening. The feeling of weariness seemed to be clogging in his body because his limbs refused to move…at least a far distance anyway. After awhile Alex decided it safe to open his eyes and promptly look around.

Fully expecting a white room or darkness to meet his eyes, Alex was surprised to see red satin pressing gently into his face, after all, hadn`t a car been just about to mow him down to oblivion? Wasn`t he suppose to be spurting feathers from his back? Or was he in a coma battling death while Jack cried by his bedside?

Shaking his head Alex shifted lightly, ignoring the pain that shot stubbornly up his right shoulder blade. _The knife wound…crud. _Alex blearily looked through sleep troubled eyes. Seeking out any persons or objects that might be the answer to his stay here but just as he raised his head a dizzy sensation left him reeling and he fell back onto the comfy double bed, back where he started.

"Ngh…" Alex tried to push himself up again but his wobbly arms were **not **helping one bit. But, the Rider is stubborn and so Alex relented in leaving his head to hover in between cushions and silk, especially due the circumstances and tried again. And Alex knew something was wrong, something sinister but his mind couldn`t struggle through the fog that was bogging down his mind at that moment. Alex was just about to try a new strategy when something clicked. _The door!_

Turning his heavy head to the side to get a better angle, he watched transfixed as the man from his dreams, nightmares approached him. He seemed to walk with an air that screamed to be obeyed and the smell of cologne hung heavy in the air, but what caught Alex`s eyes the most. What caused him to tremble and freeze was his eyes. Ice cold blue –_Ice shadow-_ and Alex knew their owner was harsh yet beautiful, just like the ice itself…_wait, rewind! Did I just say beautiful? Oh…crud._

Alex watched as the God walked across the wooden flooring, feet not making a sound as if he was merely gliding and crouched suddenly by his side, their faces mere inches from each other and Alex fought to keep his breathing regular, but his lungs had disowned him just as his sense of thought had. So many emotions were flitting through Alex, he wanted to cry, kick, punch and shout at the man, yet, he also wanted to hug and snuggle down into him. He was so confused and tired he nearly missed the man`s speech.

----------------------------------------------------------- **Yassen`s P.O.V ------------------------------------------------**

**I stepped lightly into the bedroom, wondering if my little pet was awake, seeing as he was from the Rider ownage, he wouldn`t be underestimated. So when I actually stepped into my room I was pleasantly happy to see him awake…but trying to stand. Sometimes, he can be a real idiot. **

**I kept my footsteps gentle and slow, so as not to frighten him then I crouched beside him. It was then I realised he seemed to be trembling; I know it was not from the cold as I calculated the emotions running through his features. I frowned. Alex was such a hard person to read why was it always him that seemed to be difficult to read. Growling I sat back and listened to his ragged breathing.**

**Was he running a fever? Maybe he was having a reaction? No, it couldn`t be. The files would have said if he was allergic to anything. Well he was to kiwi but that didn`t matter right now. Or perhaps…Perhaps he liked him. Liked him in the way he liked Alex. No. it doesn`t matter anyway, we can`t be together. Our lives really ARE to different now. **

**But somehow, I knew I was tripping myself up with that statement. This is a Rider. Alex Rider to be exact…**

**--------------------------------**Normal P.O.V -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex waited for something to happen, someone to speak. He would have spoken ages ago but his mind and body was still heavy. That was when it hit him, and it turned his stomach again.

_Drugged_

Funny how one word can make you feel sick, your head to spin and your nerves to heighten, except they couldn't because his muscle were numbed and something else…He now regarded the older male in front of him wearily. As if he would suddenly pounce and bite him to death or something,

_How foolish. _

Alex closed his eyes briefly and then opened them this time with his mouth to.

"W…what?"

"No Alex. You aren`t to talk. Not right now, your questions will be answered later. For now, rest" But it was even clear to him Alex wasn`t going to lie down and obey. That`s what had sparked Yassen`s interests in the first place. "Most people bowed down to him when he simply growled out a word. But Alex...Alex was different. He fought against Yassen`s words like a child, and many  
hadn't lived after that."

There was also that burning determination Alex always had the fire that seemed to burn inside him even if it seems impossible, no matter what situation, what event occurred he would sort it out. Yet, Yassen could see his innocent side, the side that yearned for love, care and protection…a family. Of course it hurt to see this but…nothing was going to bring his family back, but if he agreed to the terms. Perhaps…Perhaps Alex could become his…Mate?

Meanwhile, Alex huffed loudly. He didn`t like being stared at for a long period of time with eyes that looked either ready to kill you or…torture then kill you. It really busted up the paranoia Alex already felt seeing as his body was useless to turn or move well. His head whirled again and he scrunched his eyes closed. _Ooh tranquiliser dart…great._ That was until he heard the rustle of clothes and the next time Alex opened his eyes, it was to a shirted chest. _A well toned ivy chest…again?_

But. When he felt arms slowly slinking down his arm, then around his back to then tighten and pull his limp form closer to the marbled God in front of him, he neither flinched, nor objected. But smiled, and leaned into the coolness the body had to offer. The touch sent a coil to tighten in his lower stomach and his body to react in such a way it unnerved him. Although it was slightly embarrassing when he felt the other arm sneak under his body around his waist, landing perfectly on his rear.

"Yassen?" Alex pouted wanting to struggle. What did he think he was doing! hell he would have punched him had it not been for his useless body right now. But yet, he felt the uncertainty that Yassen held, after all, Yassen wasn`t a man based on Romance, but of domination. Knowing this sent peculiar shivers down Alex`s spine and his breathing hitched as he felt Yassen leaning his face into his hair. He felt the man breathe gently and although he felt this to be wrong.

_To fast - To quick. _

He couldn`t help but feel…

_Content._

And for the first time in many months both men fell into a sleep with a smile on their face. One shined brighter than the other though and as the sunlight flooded into the bedroom Yassen stroked the golden locks that clogged his sight. True. He was a man of supposedly no fears. But if a man had no Fear, how could he be called a man? Rejection was what Yassen feared, he feared he would lose Alex somehow.

Therefore, he was going to mark him as his. _And his only_

_Smidge: LAY of all. Alex is Yassen`s bitch *points above* Nice use of pun ay! Lol. God, how long has it been. You see. The more REVIEWS the more faster it gets to you. THE less REVIEWs the longer it takes. Bleh, your funeral Lol_

_Updates soon if loved XD and I actually LOVED this one, it`s turned out PERFECT! Now I have a date tomorrow. I`m gunna be tired but I think I can write out a bit of ~Fun in the snow~ Check it out people!_

_xxxx_


	11. wake up call!

**Recently~**

"**Yassen?" Alex pouted wanting to struggle. What did he think he was doing! Hell; he would have punched him had it not been for his useless body right now. But yet, he felt the uncertainty that Yassen held, after all, Yassen wasn`t a man based on Romance, but of domination. Knowing this sent peculiar shivers down Alex`s spine and his breathing hitched as he felt Yassen leaning his face into his hair. He felt the man breathe gently and although he felt this to be wrong. **

_**Too fast - Too quick. **_

**He couldn`t help but feel…**

_**Content.**_

_xxxx_

_**Disci: I promise I own nothing and everything but- try working that out: P**_

**WAKE UP CALL**

When morning came Alex`s eyes rose groggily as he fought against the rough pull of sleep. Immediately the light stung his eyes and he was forced to clench them closed as he brought up an arm to fend off the onslaught of light...anyone would think he had been drinking heavily. That was until his hand thumped against a very cold and very smooth object.

Trying for a glance Alex winced against the sunlight and found that he was actually occupying the same bed as the deadly assassin that was, quite ironically – supposed to be dead, somewhere 50 feet under but no, he really was laying in bed, right beside him, staring at him as if he was some raving Luna- wait staring?

"What's wrong Alex?"

Oh good the accent survived too

"Alex?" Alex jumped when he felt a cold hand cup his cheek

"God your freezing" Alex winced slightly but didn`t recoil. A smile tugged at Yassen`s lips but as usual the man stuck to riddles and body language that, being a teenage boy, was like reading another language...familiar but totally confusing.

"Mhm I'm guessing your back`s feeling better" he announced as he got up from the bed and slammed the curtains closed with enough for to rip them from their hooks.

Alex gulped, suddenly aware of what circumstances he was in

"Er...my back" he asked rather lamely, fighting the instinct to run for the door or at least something to defend himself with.

Yassen noticed Alex`s eyes flickering around the room and sighed, sitting down on the chair opposite the bed.

"What were you thinking?" Alex`s face scrunched his face up as he tried to remember why his back hurt without his imagination running away.

"Wait...what even happened?" Alex asked, his voice come out slightly more impatient then he meant for it too.

Yassen looked at him. Alex couldn`t help but stare back and noticed that his eyes were a vibrant ice blue today...if it was in fact the day

"You mean you forgot?" his deep voice broke the silence

"No...I mean theirs images" Alex winced "and I can remember voices but that's about it..." He sighed heavily again, fighting the feeling of fatigue that was crawling up his spine

"Look I better go" Alex hissed lightly as he got up a little too quickly for his injured body to take. Yassen was their pushing him down by shoulders

"No Alex...your too injured to walk let alone venture home..." the dead assassin opened his mouth as if to carry on but just turned away and began to walk for the door if Alex hadn`t of grabbed his sleeve

"Wait Yassen...tell me...what actually happened" Yassen`s shoulders slumped considerably as he tried to think of a way to tell Alex that he wouldn`t be going back to London...perhaps forever.

Growing impatient at the silence Alex roughly let go of the assassins sleeve then slowly sat up

"Look I have to go make sure Jack is o-"

"She`s fine...Alex I checked on everyone"

Alex looked surprised and little weary of this new Yassen who seemed to be stalking his friends

"Wait...what! why?" his eyes narrowed as he took in Yassen`s arrogant form, seemingly for the first time

"You aren`t going to-"

"Kill them. No but someone else might"

Alex`s eyes widened at the way Yassen so simply would condemn his friends but seemingly do nothing about it.

"If...your still here" Alex felt something click in the back of his mind and literally jumped up, if a little woozily

"You can`t take me away from here Yassen. This is my life, my friend my family –"

"Your foolish death if you stay here, which will be accompanied by others if you don`t simply Wake Up!" Now Alex was face to chest with the man, but he stared fearlessly up at him. Even if his back was searing with white hot pain and his mind protested for sleep he would appear weak in front of this...man.

"Just give in Alex...for now"

Alex shook his head vehemently

"I will never give in..." Alex felt a slight tug of De-Ja-vu but now wasn`t the time as Yassen`s eyes seemed to flicker dangerously.

"There are other ways of persuasion...I'll just have to _pick_ the right one" Yassen leaned closer and Alex could feel his cool breath on his cracked lips as he fought to look at the others while thinking of a quick come back.

"You do that while I...will be doing the right thing" He sneered at the last bit, finally leaning away so he could think without his thoughts running away.

Alex pressed his hands against the assassin's chest in a bid to push him out the way with the element of surprise but found it was like push a wall...a wall of ice.

"Yassen why are you so...cold?"

Yassen just watched him as Alex began to grow in annoyance rather than patience.

"If your ill then you should see a doc-"Yassen had moved forwards and had his left wrist in a stern grip

"it`s too late for me to go to a doctor"

Alex snorted, for the moment forgetting that his wrist was being held

"I didn`t mean y-"

"But it`s true Alex...I no longer have a heart beat" Alex looked at him questioningly but Yassen had already placed his hand atop where his heart should have been and he blinked

He was right...there was no pulse...no beat

"How are you still standing?" Alex stammered as more of a statement than anything else.

The assassin managed a small chuckle at this but didn`t take Alex`s hand away, instead moving both his arms so they fit around Alex`s lower back, leaning forwards he whispered into his ear

"I don't sleep nor do I eat in humans terms...so Alex rider...what could I be?" Alex felt a flush steal up his cheeks at their intimacy but his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out the riddle-if it was one.

Alex snorted, seeing as he had played tons of games like Left for dead and watched the films he felt confident for this answer

"Zombie?"

Yassen shook his head.

"For a spy you really are slow" he muttered lowly while cornering Alex between himself and the wall

Alex felt his eyes flicking around as he tried to figure out what the man was going on about. And then he flinched as an idea occurred to him

Rolling his eyes he asked "Vampire?" and before Yassen could answer he sighed

"Yassen, I may have a body of a 14 year old but I'm certainly not going to fall for that" But his voice had begun to waver as he noticed Yassen`s eyes flash brightly. Alex had flicked through the twilight series but it bored him...except for the Jacob parts- they seemed pretty fun but now he wished he had.

"I mean...come on that`s just a-"

"Myth" Alex ground his teeth as the man finished his sentence again

"But what if this myth was true..."

Alex fidgeted slightly under the look that Yassen was sending him

"If...if it was true I would think I should stop drinking so much and recommend a physiatrist"

Yassen chuckled lightly

"Really? So you wouldn`t be afraid" Alex felt his back straighten as he looked up the man

"No...Why would I"

Alex felt his breath hitch as Yassen let his hands trace from his waist to his hips as he leaned into his neck. For a second all he could feel was Yassen`s cool breath tickling his sensitive neck but then he lifted his head and whispered coldly into the boys ear.

"I`ll show you then"

And before he could take a breath the world was blur as Yassen lifted him easily onto his back

...and they were gone...

**Disclaimer:**

**Was it bad to leave it there? I don't know if you`ve noticed but I'm changing the story slightly. I felt it held none of the true qualities of Alex and Yassen that we all love.**

**I hope you like the new improvement**

**xSmidge~**


End file.
